grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Awakened Skill Tree
Dawn Passive Echo from Within (Light) Required Level: Lv 22 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Rage Mode Info: HP recovery rate increases according to the number of party members. Special Raging Wind Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 4 Requires: Passive Echo from Within (Light) Cooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: Sends out two blasts of wind with powerful waves of the fan. Glyph: Sends out three blasts. Choice 2 Step Jump Required Level: Lv 26 SP: 4 Requires: Special Raging Wind Control: During jump ↑''' Info: Allows a second jump. Has a cooldown of 3 seconds in PvP. Technique Talisman Buff 1 Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 4 Requires: Choice 2 Step Jump Coooldown: 5 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2 MP) Info: A friendly target in front gains increased jump height and movement speed. Choice Charging Attack Required Level: Lv 30 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Talisman Buff 1 Control: X hold Info: Shoots a magic marble that home in and chase enemies. Slows down the speed of the inflicted target. This uses up one talisman. Partially charged talisman causes slow for 2 seconds, while a fully charged talisman will cause slow for 5 secs. Choice Basic Combo Range Increase Required Level: Lv 31 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Talisman Buff 1 Control: Auto Info: Increases the basic combo attack range. Special Soul Shield Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 2 Requires: Choice Basic Combo Range Increase Coooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 2 MP bars Info: Create a sphere of protection that nullifies any attacks done by the enemy inside. Note: The sphere lasts for 3 seconds. Glyphed version lasts for 5 seconds. Choice Jump Special Attack 2 Required Level: Lv 34 SP: 4 Requires: Special Soul Shield Control: After jump special attack, X Info: Allows two glyph spheres during jump/jump attack. Technique Talisman Buff 2 Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 4 Requires: Choice Jump Special Attack 2 Coooldown: 5 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2 MP) Info: A friendly target in front gains a barrier that blocks one hit. Choice Dash Special Attack 2 Required Level: Lv 38 SP: 4 Requires: Technique Talisman Buff 2 Control: During Dash or during Dash Attack, X Info: Tumbles over the enemy and drops a glyph sphere. Special Light Restraint Required Level: Lv 39 SP: 2 Requires: Choice Dash Special Attack 2 Coooldown: 30 seconds Mana Consumed: 3 MP Bars Info: Shoots a magic marble that passes through targets, and attaches to them a magic bind that inflicts damage over time. Glyph: Increases the number of hits and the duration of the skill. Each hit is half than normal version. Note: The "bind" is transferred to the next target as the magic marble travels. Technique Infinite Use of Talisman Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 2 Requires: Special Light Restraint Coooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2) Info: Techniques do not cost Talismans for 7 seconds. Cooldown of 20 seconds. Twilight Passive Echo from Within (Dark) Required Level: Lv 22 SP: 4 Requires: Effect Enhanced Rage Mode Info: Replaces Glyphs with a special gauge. When this gauge is filled up, recover HP when hit by the enemy. Info: The gauge and the buff associated lasts for 10 seconds. During this buff, you recover HP when an enemy is hit during the duration (opposed to what was in the description) and your combos have a subtle Bleed effect. Combos, Skills (both from Phoenix and Awakened's new skills), and even Pet Skills, would allow you to recover HP based on their damage. Special Endless Strength Required Level: Lv 24 SP: 4 Requires: Passive Echo from Within (Dark) Coooldown: 10 seconds Mana Consumed: 1 MP Bar Info: A close range critical attack that deals damage to nearby enemies. Choice Basic Combo 2 Required Level: Lv 26 SP: 4 Requires: Special Endless Strength Control: Z Z Z Z Info: Gives damage to the enemy 4 times in a row with a new form of close range combo attack. Choice Critical Attack 2 Required Level: Lv 28 SP: 4 Requires: Choice Basic Combo 2 Control: During Combo '''→ →''' Info: Gives damage to the enemy by summoning the circling black sphere. Note: By equipping this passive, you will lose the ability to evade forward. Choice Jump Attack 2 Required Level: Lv 30 SP: 4 Requires: Choice Critical Attack 2 Control: After Jump Z Info: A jump attack that lifts up the character slightly while swishing down diagonally. Technique Cancel Required Level: Lv 31 SP: 2 Requires: Choice Jump Attack 2 Control: X (during combo attack, jump attack, dash attack) Info: Cancels out movement such as basic combos, jump attack, etc. by force. Using Cancel would cost 4% of your total HP but it will not allow you to go fatal. Special Desperate Force Required Level: Lv 32 SP: 2 Requires: Technique Cancel Coooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 2 MP Bars Info: A critical attack that charges towards enemy with a wave of fire. Effect Dash Attack 2 Required Level: Lv 34 SP: 4 Requires: Special Desperate Force Control: While Dashing Z Info: A technique the shoots black spheres forward while dashing. Choice Shadow Dodge Required Level: Lv 36 SP: 4 Requires: Choice Sharp Wind Control: During Combo '''→ →''' or '''← ←''' Info: A technique that dodges backwards, leaving a shadow in the original location. Choice Sharp Wind Required Level: Lv 38 SP: 4 Requires: Choice Shadow Dodge Control: During Combo, '''↑ Z Info: A technique that lifts the character into the air with a sharp wind. Special Wailing Gust Required Level: Lv 39 SP: 2 Requires: Choice Sharp Wind Coooldown: 30 seconds Mana Consumed: 3 MP Bars Info: A range type critical attack that deals huge damage with a black aura centered around the caster. Technique Soul Gap Required Level: Lv 40 SP: 2 Requires: Special Wailing Gust Coooldown: 20 seconds Mana Consumed: 6 (0.2 MP) Info: Rin teleports into a void and receives no damage for a time. Note: Using this technique recovers 1% of your total HP. Lasts for 2 seconds. Category:Skill Trees